lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
"Elementos metal" e "rio Amazon" "elementos metal" (metallic elements) – ma "metal" no es un ajetivo. "Elementos de metal" pare bizara, car los es metales, e no es fada de metales. "Elementos metalin" no conveni ance. Probable nos debe dise "elementos-metales". (Ma si "mineral" es un ajetivo, perce no "metal"?) Simon *esce nos no vide lo como "serpente boa"? "elementos metal" pare bon. *Lo no es como "serpente boa": en tal espresas, la parola du identifia la parola un ("la serpente cual nos nomi boa). "Metallic elements" es plu simil a "produores-diretores", no? Un otra posible es "metales elemental". Simon **me no vide "serpente boa" en acel modo. lo es un esemplo de usa un nom per identifia plu esata un otra nom (pd "un serpente, o plu esata un boa"). en esta modo, "elemento metal" es "un elemento, o plu esata un metal". simil, "la rio Amazon" es "la rio, o plu esata la Amazon". plu, "re Willem", "la stato Wyoming", etc. los es aposadas, la usa de un nom como un ajetivo sin cambia, per clari la categori, clase, spesie, o nom. ***Bon. En cuasi tota la esemplos listada su "Aposa", la nom du es un nom propre; lo pare ce "elemento metal" es en la mesma categoria como "arbor eucalipto" (e "serpente boa", si). (Pardona mea confusa sur esta: me ia regarda "eucalipto" e "boa" como egal a nomes propre de spesies, ma "metal" no es tal.) La defini de "actinido" refere a "elementos metal" (plural) – esce on no ajunta -s a la nom du? Perce no? Simon **un otra problem: nos no ia clari si on debe usa "Rio Amazon" o "rio Amazon", "re Willem" o "Re Willem". anios ante aora, nos ia acorda ce on debe usa un letera minor, ma nos ia usa leteras major en multe locas, incluinte la disionario. posible leteras major es plu internasional e natural? me opina ce "Re Willem" pare plu normal ca "re Willem", e "San Nicolaus" plu normal ca "san Nicolaus". ***Serta, leteras major es plu normal. En fato, su "Spele e pronunsia", la gramatica informa nos ce nos scrive "Rio Amazon" e "Mar Atlantica" (ma "san Paulo", cual pare strana par sua noncoere). Ma su "Aposa", nos ave "la rio Amazon", "la mar Pasifica", "re George 5", etc – ma ance "la Universia Harvard" e "la Funda Ford". Probable nos ia intende distingui casos en cual la nom prima es vera un parte de la nom propre, ma esta pare es un distingui tro sutil. Me ancora no ia fa un esamina completa, ma me ave la impresa ce la disionario usa coerente leteras major en tota tal casos, e me ia segue sempre la disionario en mea articles per Aora oji. Nos pote dise ce "rio", "mar", "re", etc es (o ia deveni, par usa frecuente) partes (elejable) de la nomes propre mesma. Simon *A me pare la plu natural "elemento metalica", "elementos metalica".harri *La problem con esta sujesta es ce la parola "metalica" no esiste en elefen. Nosa sufisa "-ica" es usada per nomi sufrores (aracnofobia > aracnofobica, catalesia > catalesica), o per nomi la abitores de alga paises (Cimri > cimrica). Cisa "elementos metalin" ta conveni a esta contesto. Simon *Multe bon! Me aora trova la sufix "-in" en la gramatica. harri *pardona, ma me no gusta "elemento metalin". la plu bon ta es fa ce "metal" es un ajetivo. (lo no ave un varia cual sinifia un color, como oro, donce perce no?) si no, on pote usa "metal elemental". jorj *Me no oposa ce "metal" deveni un ajetivo. "Metal" no es tan clar definable como "oro" o "arjento"; lo es un colie de cualias, e donce multe conveninte per la ajetivos. Simon **Lo coere ance con "plastica". Si on ave un seja plastica, perce no ance un seja metal? Ma nos ave ancora un seja de lenio. En fato, me ia crede ce "plastica" es fundal un nom, como "lenio". Hmm… cisa nos debe lasa esta sin cambia, e dise "metales elemental". Simon *** Un otra vota per aposa. Me no vide la difere entre "La elemento fero" e "un elemento metal". La parola du descrive (e restrinje) la prima. **** Un difere esiste, ma lo no es multe importante: "la elemento fero" sinifia "la elemento nomida fero"; "un elemento metal" sinifia "un elemento en la categoria nomida metal". Me es contente con "elemento metal". La problem restante es la forma coreta de sua plural. Simon Barata Un de la definis es "valuada plu ca sua custa". Me no comprende "barata" en esta modo. Simon *lo es clar un era. ...min ca sua custa. *Me ance no reconose acel sinifia. Per me, "barata" relata sola a la custa basa. Un esemplo, per favore? Simon Col de brusseles La vici dise ce la capital de Beljia es Bruxelles, ma esta parola (e esta lista de sites) dise "Brusseles". Simon * Sola paises ave nomes elefenin, si? Me confesa ce a veses me no sabe como on pronuncia nomes de locas (los cual me es min conose) en Aora Oji. Esce lo es bruxeles? brusel?? En ivri on dise brisel. Me opina ce elefen debe ave nomes elefenin per tan multe sites e rejiones major como posible. * La prinsipes jeneral es presentada en la parte du de "Transcrive de nomes propre". Lo es un problem difisil. En esperanto on tende usa formas esperantin per tota locas: esta solve alga problemes e crea novas. Sur la caso de "Bruxelles", si on spele lo en acel modo franses, probable on debe pronunsia lo prosima como en franses. Nos recomenda ajunta pronunsias prosima entre brasetas per nomes con speles strana, ma la sona de la U franses no esiste en elefen, como multe otra sonas comun en la linguas de la mundo. Cuando me vide "Bruxelles" a media de un frase elefen, me tende oia lo como "bru-xel-les" (con la X de elefen). Simon *un elefeniste ta dise "bru-xe-les". elefen no reconose leteras duple, an si la nom es speleda en sua lingua propre. per bruxelles, lo no es un problem, car la pronunsia no difere multe de la orijinal. la vejetal debe es "col de bruxelles", con la pronunsia elefenin. *jeneral, la pronunsia de vocales es simple: redui lo a la vocal en elfen plu prosima. an diftonges es fasil: ei es pronunsiada e, ou es o, etc. en nomes engles, on ave alga problemes: i pote es pronunsiada como ai, a como e, etc. an tal, un elefeniste pote dise "idaho" o "ohio" como scriveda, sin multe problemes. k e q es pronunsiada como c, w como u, y como i. ma alga consonantes es multe plu difisil: c pote es c, s, x, o tx (e ch es c en italian!), g es g, j, o dj. estas nesesa clar un aida de pronunsia, ma si on cambia la spele, lo deveni nonreconosable. esce esta clar? jorj *E suposable la vocal elefen la plu prosima a la U franses es U, e no I? Simon Spina Me nota ce la definis de plantas usa "spina" a multe veses per tradui "spike", cual es vera un terma tecnical (veninte de "spica" en latina) per un talo longa portante multe flores. Lo es un spesie de "inflorescence" (un parola cual manca a nos). Su "agave", me ia nota la espresa "masto florinte" cual pare bela per tradui esta conseta, ma cisa lo sujesta un talo multe alta, como la tronco de un arbor. (Agaves crese alta.) Simon *me no vide un problem con "spina". lo pote inclui la peti e la grande - on debe sola ajunta "peti" o "grande", si on vole es multe clar. "masto florinte" es un bela alternativa si la spina es grande. *La parola "spike" en botanica ave no relata a la sinifia usual de "spike" (un punto agu). Lo ave un etimolojia diferente, e otra linguas no nomi lo con sua parolas per "punto agu". Simon Capel/eta La difere entre "capel" (de la scalpo) e "capeleta" (de la fas o corpo, o animal) pare nonusosa, an si me recorda ce Sunido ia sujesta lo. Cisa el ia es influeda par la difere entre "cheveu" e "poil" en franses, ma nos ave ja "poil" con la forma "pelo" (cual nos defini como capeles, no capeletas). Simon *me crede ce la intende ia es ce "capeleta" refere a "body hair" (pd no sur la scalpa). *Lo es multe clar en la disionario ce acel ia es la intende, ma la distingui pare nonusosa. Tota es capeles. Per refere a capeles de fas, on dise "capeletas de fas"; per refere a capeles de axila, on dise "capeletas de axila". On spesifa cuasi sempre cuando on no refere a la capeles de scalpo, donce la parola "capeleta" pare ajunta no sinifia usosa. Simon Coladal La definis inclui "(parola cortes) (vitimes e destruis) nonintendeda en avenis militar". Me sujesta no inclui esta en un lingua franca. Simon Compulsa "Compulsa" es simil a "obliga" e "forsa". "Obliga" sujesta un debe sosial; "forsa" sujesta un ata fisical o un situa sin posible de evita. Do "compulsa" senta en relata a estas? Un compulsa pare es un senti o desira nonresistable, veninte de interna, sin ce un otra person obliga o forsa lo. Si esta es coreta, la verbo "compulsa" va es rara estra en la forma "es compulsada a". Simon vocabulo *"libri tempora" en loca de "libri su cautia" **me prefere "su cautia", car la state es plu ca simple tempora. **Ma esta es un sinifia strana de "cautia", no? Multe spesialida. Simon *clave de arco > clave-de-arco — o esce esta no es sufisinte nonleteral per merita la ifenes? Simon *dorso + spine (of book) — la "back" de un libro es la "retro" *"editor = editor", ma "colofon" es definida como "logo de editor". Esce la intende es ce "editor" sinifia "publisher"? Ma si tal, on ave no modo clar de refere a un person ci edita (fa alteras peti a la testo). Simon *colona: + file (chess) — "rank" es ja "linia" *scex = (comedy) sketch — multe internasional usada *Esce "compara" ave ance la sinifia "dise ce un cosa es simil a un otra", como en engles ("Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"). La esiste de la ajetivo "comparable" sujesta tal. Simon *Esce "conclui" debe es fundal nontransitiva (con la sinifia simple de "fini")? Posible no, car esta no acorda bon con la sinifia en "la siensistes ia conclui ce la luna es un banana". Simon *condutor > condutador? E esce nos nesesa un radis verbal "conduta"? ("Conduct" es ja "transmete".) Simon *"Confere alta" ia pare sempre alga torpe a me. Me sujesta "confere de xefes". Simon *Me opina ce "conserna" sinifia sola "es importante a, afeta (un person)" e "(un comunica) ave como sua tema". La ideas de ansia e preocupada cual on trova en engles, spesial en la forma pasiva, no pertine en elefen. Simon *"Consinia" ave la defini "trae (alga cosa) a algun afin el pote vende lo". Me no reconose la parte final. "Consinia" en la linguas romanica ave sinifias diversa e idiomal, ma la nucleo es sempre "envia ofisial (alga cosa)", a veses con la ajunta ce la resetor reseta lo. Lo pare es un parola tecnical de comersia con la sinifia "envia e/o trae". Tu acorda? Simon *"Dependable" no es bon, car "depende" no es transitiva. Nos ave "fidable" per esta. Simon